Keep Holding On
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Eren tidak mempercayai Rivaille. Apa Rivaille benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan dengannya? Di satu sisi, Jean mengajak Eren untuk pacaran dengannya. Jadi, Eren mau nikung, gitu! Terus kalo Rivaille tahu gimana? Rivaille bakal ngamuk? atau... RivaEren JeanEren. Shou-Ai/BL. AU. For Fvvn's Birthday.
1. Nikung

Aku Eren Jaeger, aku hanya ingin berpesan pada kalian bahwa jangan pernah asal bicara, bukalah mata kalian lebar-lebar sebelum kalian menilai sesuatu. Karena apa? Aku tak ingin kalian bernasib sama denganku… menjilat ludah sendiri. Membuat suatu kesalahan dalam menilai. Jangan asal mendeklarasikan bahwa kalian membenci suatu hal. Dan jangan menghindar sebelum kalian mencoba.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Keep Holding On © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Sho-ai or BL**

**_Special for Fvvn Birthday_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

* * *

"Ren, oy Eren!"

"…"

Hening… tak ada tanggapan dari bocah yang kini duduk di kelas 3 SMA itu.

"Oy, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?!" Jean yang sudah kesal karena dikacang kini menjitak kepala Eren dengan gemas.

"Ck… iya-iya! Aku dengar!"

"Lalu…?"

"Lalu? Ya, aku lelah mendengar suara jelekmu itu… lalu apa lagi? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh?" dan dalam kecepatan intensitas cahaya tangan kekar Jean kembali mendarat di kepala Eren.

"Maaf saja ya kalau suaraku jelek! Kau seharusnya memperbaiki otakmu… aku cuma meminta pendapatmu mengenai strategi ini, bukan memintamu mengomentari suaraku," Jean berkedut kesal menatap Eren yang kini kembali mengalihkan pandangannya sembari bertopang dagu. Menatap klub Matematika yang sedang melakukan observasi mengukur sana-sini untuk bahan pelajaran mereka.

"…."

"CK! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENATAPNYA DAN FOKUS PADAKU?!" _well,_ Jean sudah jengah. Sangat jengah. Jean tau, ia tahu Eren mengabaikannya karena apa. Dan Jean benci itu. Jean benci objek perhatian Eren, Jean benci Eren yang mengabaikannya, serta Jean benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang lepas kendali sehingga ia terlihat seolah cemburu.

Eren tersentak mendengar teriakan mendadak Jean. Fokusnya kini beralih kepada Jean kembali. Ia merasa malu… Jean tahu apa yang sedang barusan ia lihat. Namun… Eren tak mungkin mengakuinya.

"Apa sih?! Tidak usah teriak-teriak di dekatku, _baka_!"

"Aku tak akan teriak kalau kau tidak mengabaikanku dan berhenti memerhatikan _s__ir _Rivaille!"

"Tau apa kau…? Aku tidak memerhatikan sensei! Urusi saja strategi pertandinganmu itu sendiri daripada mengurusiku!"

"Kenapa kau malah marah sih?! Kau menyebalkan, Eren! Keluar saja dari tim sepakbola kita kalau kau lebih suka melamunkan dia!" nampaknya ucapan Jean benar-benar membuat Eren tersulut amarah.

"Aku tak melamunkan dia! Berhenti sok tau!"

"Aku tak sok tau! Aku tahu kau iri dengan Petra karena mereka sekarang sangat dekat!"

"Aku tidak iri! Buat apa aku iri?!"

"Berhenti beralasan, _feminim_!"

"Aku tidak _feminim_! Kau sok tau, Jean! Aku benci mulut nyinyirmu!"

'**Buagh'**

"Kok kau mukul, sih?!"

'**Plak'**

Dan akhirnya terjadilah perkelahian kucing dan anjing yang hebat di pinggir lapangan sekolah.

.

"Ck, sial… kita jadi berkelahi gara-gara hal sepele…" Eren mencak-mencak. Seharusnya mereka membahas strategi pertandingan sepakbola dari tadi. _Well_, pertandingannya hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, tapi mereka malah berlaku kekanakan begini. Belum lagi hari sudah sangat sore, dan sudah banyak klub _ekstrakurikuler_ lain yang bubar.

"Eren…" Jean memanggil bocah itu datar. Membuat aura sekitar mendadak berubah.

"Hm? Apa…?"

"Kau… memang memerhatikan Petra dan _s__ir_ Rivaille kan tadi?" Jean langsung menembak topik pembicaraan. Merasa sudah pasti akan mengatakan semua ini. Mengatakan semuanya pada sahabat sejak SD-nya ini.

"Hah..? kau ingin kupukul karena sok tahu lagi?"

"Kau pacaran dengan _s__ir_ Rivaille, kan?" Eren terdiam. Apa ia memukul Jean terlalu keras tadi?

"A-apa? J-Jean… tu-tunggu.."

Eren salah tingkah. Sumpah demi apapun Eren sekarang merasa takut. Darimana Jean tahu? Hmm, harus Eren akui, ia memang –errrr memiliki hubungan 'tidak normal' dengan senseinya itu. tapi… kenapa hal itu harus terbongkar oleh temannya sendiri?

"Kau tidak betah dengan hubungan kalian, kan? kau tidak suka dengan sikap _s__ir_ Rivaille yang seenaknya, dingin dan ambigu kan?" Jean semakin berani melihat gelagat Eren.

"J-Jean! Cukup!"

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Eren merasa sakit kepala sekarang. Ini bocah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi _freak_ begini, sih? Seperti Polantas yang menilang pelanggar aturan lalu lintas. Sepertinya Eren benar-benar merasa bersalah karena pukulannya membuat Jean jadi aneh.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba hal baru…. Denganku misalnya?

"Hah?" Eren sukses mangap di tempat.

Eren ingat betul hari itu. hari di mana ia memulai hubungan anehnya dengan Rivaille… memang ia yang menyatakan semuanya lebih dulu. Ia berani menahan malu dan mendesak Rivaille di ruang guru pada jam pulang sekolah. Entahlah… Rivaille menerimanya dan hanya mengatakan hal yang ambigu. Rivaille mengatakan baiklah kalau itu memang maunya dan menyuruhnya merahasiakan hubungan aneh ini. Rivaille bilang, dia tidak ingin sekolah tahu dan berakhir membuatnya dipecat serta Eren dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ya, Eren bisa mengerti itu.

Tapi… kenapa Rivaille selalu dingin kepadanya? Bahkan tak segan memberi hukuman karena nilai Matematikanya yang masuk dalam kategori usia balita. Ya, Rivaille memberinya tambahan pelajaran ekstra. Sangat sering malah. Eren pikir, pelajaran ekstra itu akan berlangsung menyenangkan… bukannya mengerikan seperti ini. Bayangkan saja dalam sekali pertemuan ia harus menyelesaikan minimal 100 soal. Apanya yang romantis?

Eren tahu ia sudah kelas 3 sekarang. murid SMA tahun akhir… tapi, bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Dan akhir-akhir ini… yang Eren tahu, Rivaille sangat akrab dengan Petra serta… Mikasa. Entahlah… Eren akui kedua teman wanita sekelasnya itu sangat pandai di pelajaran Matematika… dan kebanyakan murid perempuan di sekolah ini menyukai _sir_ Rivaille. Eren sangat paham akan itu. Dan itu… membuat Eren bimbang… apa benar Rivaille serius padanya?

"Kenapa kau mau saja sih pacaran dengan guru datar seperti dia?" suara Jean lagi-lagi menyadarkan Eren dari lamunannya.

"Memangnya salah…? Lalu kenapa kalau dia akrab dengan Petra?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Aku tak mengalihkan pembicaraan."

" Kalau dia dengan Petra… bagaimana kalau kau juga… denganku?" Eren megap-megap. Yang benar saja… katakan berapa kuat pukulannya sehingga membuat Jean menjadi OOC begini?

"Hah?! Kau bercanda, kan? Kau benjol di bagian mana, Jean?! Seberapa banyak aku merusak _neuron-_mu?!" Eren panik. Ya sebenarnya pura-pura tak mengerti situasi dan bertingkah panik.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kalau tidak dicoba… kita tidak akan tahu, kan?" Jean benar-benar mengabaikan pertanyaan gaje Eren. Yah apa boleh buat… Jujur, Jean sendiri tidak mengerti… dia bicara apa, sih?! Bisa-bisanya berani jujur begini di depan Eren… ini semua gara-gara Eren melihat ke Rivaille sialan itu terus sih.

"Jean… kau serius?"

"Yah… apa aku terlihat bermain-main?" Jean menggaruk kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hijau Eren.

"… Ah! Aku tahu! Kau pasti dendam padaku, kan? gara-gara kemarin aku mendapat nilai 4 sedangkan kau 3 di kuis Matematika? Pintar sekali rencanamu!" Eren dengan tidak elitnya berkoar dengan keras, mengumbar nilai ironis yang ia dapatkan, membuat orang yang ada di sekitar tahu. Ya, untung saja sekitar mereka sepi…

"Ck! Jangan berlaku bodoh disaat begini, tolol! Untuk apa aku harus dendam kalau nantinya kita harus sama-sama remedial?!"

"Hahaha… benar juga… lantas…?"

"Ck… Eren, dengar! Berhenti bertingkah konyol untuk sesaat… aku serius, tahu! Aku tahu, aku berlebihan dan seenaknya… tapi, aku serius menyukaimu…" Jean yang sudah gemas kini mencengkram bahu Eren.

"Errr… sampai sini kau mengerti?" Jean tidak yakin kalau Eren mengerti maksud ucapannya. Ya bagaimanapun juga, orang pasti akan ragu kalau Eren akan mengerti jika melihat wajah cengoknya itu.

Eren mengangguk, Jean menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya cepat… mencoba untuk bersikap sesabar mungkin.

"Aku tahu perasaan ini salah, tapi setidaknya… kau juga sama denganku, mempunyai perasaan yang salah. Tapi kenapa harus dengan Rivaille? Kau tidak lihat? Rivaille bahkan tidak menoleh sekalipun untuk melihatmu… dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri."

"Memang kenapa kalau _sir_ Rivaille seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak merasa kesepian? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk melihatku? Bagaimana kalau kita diam-diam juga pacaran? Rivaille tidak akan tahu karena dia tidak peduli… kau mau mencobanya?"

"Itu –Itu artinya aku selingkuh, kan?" Eren mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang ya, bisa juga tidak… intinya kau mau tidak? Aku tidak masalah jika diduakan untuk sementara sampai kau memilih satu yang mana," Jean, kau benar-benar penyesat jalan seorang Eren, bung.

Eren terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang perkataan sahabat sejak kecilnya. Mata hijaunya sesekali menatap wajah penuh harap Jean.

"Yah… baiklah. Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba, kan?" Hah? Ren…! Kau berpikir apa sih? Kau mau nikung, ya?

Jean tersenyum. Ya, walaupun Eren bodoh, egois, keras kepala, dan terkadang menjijikkan… dia cukup membuat Jean merasa senang. Setidaknya… untuk saat ini, walaupun Jean separuh tak percaya karena sahabatnya ini menerima perselingkuhan ini begitu saja.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menjitakku seperti tadi seenaknya ya!"

"H-hey! Jangan mulai lagi, Eren! Kita bahkan belum membahas strategi ini secuil pun!"

"Cuih! Terserah! Aku bahkan belum menjitakmu secuil pun!"

"Belum pantatmu! Lalu apa yang kau pukul saat kita bertengkar tadi, hah?!"

"Itu kan tadi! Sekarang ya sekarang!"

"Gaaaah! Kau cari mati!"

Eren dan Jean kembali rusuh, tak sadar bahwa Rivaille yang tadi dipandangi Eren dari kejauhan kini berada di dekat mereka, tepat di balik pohon. Rivaille awalnya ingin mengajak Eren pulang bersama. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia mendengar semuanya. Ya, semuanya. Dan Rivaille merasa kesal sekarang. Tunggu… dia kesal pada seorang… Eren?

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY FVVN POLN SI TANTE MECHOMZ! gue sebenernya ulangan agama 4 bab besok, tapi malah buat fic. Idenya aja baru dapet tadi gegara lagu Keep Holding On sama Innocence si Avril Lavigne. sketsa kasar tukang nikung ya gegara ffnya Poln sendiri wakswaks. Malah jadi multichap gini gzzz… pasti ntar terbengkalai-_- (doain aja nggak) gue ragu sebenernya bakalan publish apa nggak… soalnya gue rasa masih ada yang kurang di sini. Apa lagi baru pertama kalinya meninggalkan jejak di fandom ini. Ngeri-ngeri soalnya gue ga tau banyak tentang chara-charanya.

Cuy! Lu kenapa ultah di hari berkabung nasional sih? Gue jadi ikut berkabung gegara ulangan penjas sama agama besok tau! Wkwk, udah ah segini aja! Lop yuh, selamat tambah tua tante… :3 (**note**: jangan lupa janji lu ff tukang nikung buat gue)

Mind to review?

_**Kuas tak bertinta**_


	2. Cemburu

**Fvvn** Kayaknya lu bakalan salah deh… coba aja lu liat ada penyiksaan gak ntar. Maksudnya gue nyinyir apa ya :)))) oy, si tatad diucapin makasih karena udah buatin fic, kok gue kagak?! Curang aaah curang lu…

**Red Banana Ice** Tad, pen-name elu… Masa iya sih? Si poln juga bilang mirip Mello loh… abis gue ga tau sifat asli mereka sih, jadi agak nyerempet ke Detnot deh. Eren selingkuh karena dia polos dan agak boblok*?* #jahat

**Nietta** hahaha, liat nanti deh. Aku juga awalnya kepikiran mau buat Eren nikung, Levi juga nikung… tapi…

**Sessho ryu** gak kok, Rivaille ga bakal ninggalin Eren. Maaf ya ga bisa apdet cepet.

**Jung Yooyeon** kita liat nanti ya, Rivaille cemburu apa nggak

**Ayuni Yukinojo** gak dong, ga bakalan ada yang saling ninggalin wkwk.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Keep Holding On © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Sho-ai or BL, alur monoton**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

"Ck! Berhenti, Jean! Kau curang!" suasana sore yang seharusnya indah itu masih didominasi oleh suara cempreng Eren dan Jean sejak tadi. Eren kini sibuk meronta-ronta dalam pitingan Jean. Oh, ayolah… bukankah dia yang seharusnya mendominasi Jean? Dia seharusnya balas dendam karena dijitak Jean, kan? Tapi kenapa… ah sial, dia terlihat seperti uke sekarang. Kenapa author salah mengambil opening scene-nya sih? Dan malah memperlihatkan pose seperti ini kepada pembaca.

"Huh, kau pikir aku bodoh, hah? Melepaskanmu begitu saja? Aku akan menyesal kalau begitu… kau tidak lihat bahwa sekarang wajahmu benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dipandang, Eren. Wajah putihmu benar-benar memerah sekarang," Jean sedikit terkikik menatap wajah putih Eren yang memerah . Belum lagi tatapan sayu Eren yang memelas. Jean benar-benar tidak berniat melepaskan Eren rupanya. Pemandangan ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Jeaaaan! To-tolong jauhkan wajahmu dariku, mesum! Ah… a-aku menyerah! Lepaskan, sesaaak!," aduh, entah kenapa rintihan Eren membuat Jean menyeringai makin lebar… Jean semakin jahil, bukannya menjauhkan, ia makin menempelkan tubuhnya dan Eren yang kini berada di bawahnya. Sedikit menggeser-geserkan tubuhnya, menciptakan gesekan-gesekan kecil antara dadanya dan punggung Eren.

"Jeaan! K-kau membuatku merinding! Sudah! Aku mau pulang!" Eren meronta semakin kuat, namun bukannya lepas dari tindihan Jean, ia malah semakin memperkuat gesekan antara tubuh mereka berdua. Anehnya, tidak ada satu kata ancaman sedikitpun dari Eren, hanya ada kata permohonan dan menyerah. Apa Eren benar-benar ingin dilepaskan? Atau…

Jean menindih Eren semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan kini kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuh Eren, membuat Eren tak berkutik karena pergerakannya benar-benar terkunci oleh Jean. Mereka bahkan benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka berada di luar ruangan, tepat di pinggir lapangan.

"Eren… apa klubmu sudah selesai?" tunggu… ini bukan suara dari Eren ataupun Jean, jadi…

Eren berhenti meronta. Seringaian Jean langsung memudar. Suara berat ini… hah… benar-benar mengganggu kesenangan seorang Jean Kirschtein. Tak hanya itu, aura sore yang semula rusuh itu berubah suram. Hanya koak-koak burung di atas langit yang terdengar, itupun samar. Kenapa pengganggu datang di saat-saat seperti ini? Tepat di saat Jean dan Eren tengah bermesraan?

Eren menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara. Rivaille berdiri tepat di arah 45 derajat diukur dari barat posisi mereka. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Benar-benar membuat Eren kicep dan mati gaya. Eren terdiam, Jean malah memasang wajah santai seolah posisinya dan Eren sekarang adalah posisi yang biasa saja. Tapi yang jelas, dalam hati Jean benar-benar mengutuk Rivaille. Padahal ia benar-benar menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Eren barusan. Tapi kenapa Senseinya yang alay ini datang, sih?

"Kalau belum selesai, kau bisa melanjutkan. Aku akan pulang duluan."

Gziiiing…. Eren benar-benar merasa tertohok sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Apalagi saat melihat wajah datar Rivaille. Eren bangkit dengan kecepatan cahaya, membuat Jean yang semula di atas tubuhnya terjungkal dengan sedikit tidak elit. Jangan sampai Rivaille pergi begitu saja, ya begitulah pikir Eren.

"S-saya sudah selesai, _Sir_… Jean, aku duluan ya? Bye… sampai jumpa besok.." Eren yang sudah bangkit kini meraih tasnya dengan cepat lalu pergi menyusul Rivaille yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Eren menyusul, meninggalkan Jean, namun tak lupa melemparkan senyuman perpisahan yang sedikit canggung.

Jean menatap kepergian Eren dan Rivaille agak lama, lalu bangkit untuk meraih tasnya. Hah… apa yang ia pikirkan, sih?

.

Eren mencuri-curi tatap ke arah Rivaille. Dilihat berjuta-juta kali pun wajah Rivaille tetap biasa saja. Aduh, Eren… sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran _Sir_ Rivaille, sih? Dia marah..? atau… biasa saja? Sulit memang menebak isi hati Rivaille jika Rivaille selalu memasang wajah datar seperti itu. Dan Eren tidak suka menebak-nebak seperti itu.

Eren sedikit mengutuk kejadian tadi… kenapa Rivaille datang di saat yang tidak tepat, sih? Tepat saat Eren dan Jean saling bertindih-tindihan. Apa Rivaille tau? Atau… Rivaille cemburu? Bagaimana kalau iya? Masa iya sih Rivaille akan langsung minta putus jika tahu hal itu? Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba membuyarkan hipotetsis negatifnya.

"Eren…" sumpah demi rambut belah tengah Rivaille, Eren benar-benar nyaris terlonjak kaget karena panggilan tiba-tiba dari orang di sebelahnya. Orang yang kini menjadi objek ketakutannya. Ya, Eren takut… ia takut jika semua yang Jean ucapkan tadi terdengar oleh Rivaille, dan kini Rivaille hendak membahasnya.

"Y-ya…?" oh, sial… kenapa Eren malah mengeluarkan suara gagap begini. Eren menatap Rivaille sesaat, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Eren takut menatap mata dingin itu. masa iya Rivaille akan memutuskannya sekarang juga, sih?

"Kau sudah tahu kan berapa hasil kuis Matematikamu hari ini?"

Eren bengong. Tunggu… tadi Rivaille bilang apa? Tidak ada kata-kata kasar kan? Tak ada kata-kata putus kan? Oh baiklah… Eren tidak perlu takut sekarang. Setidaknya dia aman untuk saat ini.

"E-eh… iya sudah," Eren sedikit mendesah lega. Ternyata Rivaille tak membahas hal itu.

"Apa pelajaran ekstra dariku sama sekali tidak membantumu? Atau… kau sebenarnya dari awal memang terpaksa mengikuti pelajaran ekstra dariku?" Rivaille mulai mengintrogasi Eren. Tapi yang jadi masalah, kenapa wajah Rivaille selalu datar?

"Eh? Tidak, kok! Sa-saya suka belajar dengan anda. Kan… kan setidaknya nilai matematika saya tidak nol seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sudah ada sedikit kemajuan. Ya, setidaknya saya bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan. Semua itu kan berkat _Sir _Rivaille," Eren menjawab dengan jujur. Ya, Eren menyukai kebersamaannya dengan Rivaille. Tapi… entah kenapa topik yang saat ini mereka bicarakan tidak seperti harapan seorang Eren.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika besok sepulang sekolah kita belajar lagi? Aku tunggu di ruanganku. Ya, tentu saja jika kau tidak sibuk." Eh? Apa yang Rivaille katakan tadi? Jadi… ia mengajak Eren 'kencan'?

"Ah… tentu saja. Tapi, Jean juga mendapat nilai 3, Sir. Apa dia tidak diajak juga?" Eren mencoba memancing Rivaille. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apa Rivaille akan cemburu?

"Kau ingin aku mengajaknya?" Eren diam menatap raut wajah Rivaille. Entah kenapa, Eren merasa ada raut ketidaksenangan dan nada sarkas di dalam kalimatnya. Tapi… apa Rivaille benar-benar cemburu sekarang? atau… ini hanya perasaan seorang Eren?

Eren takut Rivaille mengamuk… tapi Eren lebih takut lagi kenapa Rivaille sama sekali tak membahas kejadian tadi. Rivaille menganggapnya seolah bukanlah suatu masalah. Padahal ia dan Jean tadi benar-benar berada di posisi yang cukup 'berbahaya'. Lalu… ia juga penasaran, bagaimana jika Rivaille tahu bahwa ia dan Jean… selingkuh? Tapi yang ia dapatkan sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari yang ia pikirkan. Rivaille biasa saja.

"Aku rasa tidak usah. Cukup kita berdua saja. Saya senang anda memperhatikan saya, Sir," dan senyuman mengembang di bibir Eren. Senyuman ambigu.

.

* * *

Jam pelajaran hari ini benar-benar berlalu tanpa terasa. Semua anak mulai berbenah untuk meninggalkan kelas. Begitu juga Eren. Eren benar-benar sakit kepala sekarang. ia lelah, kenapa pelajaran SMA ini begitu memeras otak bodohnya? Ia benar-benar tidak kuat, Kami-sama… pelajarn Fisika dengan jutaan rumus tadi benar-benar mengguncang psikologisnya, belum lagi kimia yang menyiksa batinnya dengan segudang hapalannya. Kenapa orang seperti Eren bisa masuk jurusan IPA, sih?

"Dah, Eren, sampai jumpa hari Senin" Eren menoleh ke arah suara yang menyapanya. Ah Mikasa… Eren tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian Mikasa. Lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Ren, oy Eren!" Jean yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya sedikit berteriak ke arahnya. Eren yang tadinya hendak beranjak pulang kini berhenti.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin aku membuatkanmu tugas TIK? Cuih! Maaf aku tidak sudi!" Eren mendecih sinis.

"Oy… ucapanmu barusan benar-benar… seolah aku ini parasit saja!" Jean menatap kesal ke arahnya. Oh, ayolah… Jean bahkan belum berkata apapun si Eren sudah menuduh asal saja.

"Memang iya, kan?"

"Ck… kau lupa kalau hari ini kita akan latihan lagi? Kau ingat pertandingan sudah dekat, kan?" Jean berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Eren dengan raut mengejek.

Oh, bagus… buyar sudah imajinasi Eren yang indah tentang empuknya kasur dan dunia mimpi yang menggiurkan. Lenyap sudah harapan beradem-adem ria di kamarnya. Semua kenikmatan itu berganti dengan lapangan bola becek dan terik matahari yang menyengat.

"Sial."

.

Rivaille melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah 40 menit ia menunggu di ruangannya. Menunggu Eren Jaeger yang tidak kunjung datang. Ke mana lagi anak ini sebenarnya? Kemarin mereka sudah membuat janji, kan? atau… ia tak bisa datang karena ada remedial? Aduh… bisa-bisanya Rivaille berpikir kalau Eren sebodoh itu.

Rivaille sudah tidak tahan. Ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari singgasananya. Mungkin ia harus ke kelas Eren… bisa saja, kan ia menemukan anak itu sedang berkutat dengan soal-soal remedial?

Ia menuju ruang kelas Eren dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah, menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan cepat, dan bergegas di koridor yang mulai sepi. Secara, kebersamaannya dengan Eren sudah terbuang selama 45 menit karena kelalaian Eren jika dihitung sampai sekarang. Dan Rivaille benci itu.

Kosong…

Kelas Eren sudah kosong-melompong. Jadi, kemana anak itu? ia lupa kalau hari ini mereka akan belajar? Atau kemungkinan terparah… ia sedang bersama bocah Kirshctein itu? ck, kepala Rivaille tiba-tiba sakit karena membayangkannya.

Dengan cepat ia kembali menelusuri lorong koridor kelas tiga dan melewati anak tangga. Menuju lapangan sekolah. Ya, seingatnya kemarin, ia mendengar kalau pertandingan sepakbola mereka hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, dan itu artinya mereka sekarang sedang dituntut untuk berlatih keras, kan?

Rivaille harap, kemungkinan terparah itu benar-benar tidak terjadi. Karena ia, sangat tidak suka dengan hipotesis terakhir yang ia bayangkan sendiri barusan.

"_Sir_ Rivaille!" ck… suara cempreng siapa lagi ini? Benar-benar merusak suasana hatinya semakin parah saja.

"_Sir! Sir_ ngapain di sini? Kelas kan sudah bubar dari tadi? Bukannya hari ini tidak ada jadwal remed di kelas manapun?" seorang anak perempuan menghampirinya. Oh, Petra rupanya.

"… apa kau melihat… Eren Jaeger?" Rivaille ragu-ragu bertanya pada Petra.

"Oh, _Sir_ mencari Eren? Tadi aku lihat dia sedang bersama Jean di kantin setelah pulang sekolah. Sekarang sih sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Sudah pulang mungkin, memang kenapa _Sir_?"

"Tidak… hanya pelajaran ekstra karena nilainya sedikit dibawah rata-rata," Rivaille mencoba mencari jawaban yang sedikit logis. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau ia cemburu pada Eren dan Jean _to the max_ di depan Petra?

"Oh… pantas aja. Hm, ngomong-ngomong _Sir_ bisa membantu saya mengerjakan soal latihan persiapan olimpiade matematika yang _Sir_ berikan kemarin? Kebetulan saya membawa soalnya."

Rivaille terdiam. Petra mengerti tidak sih kalau saat ini ia sedang galau? Hubungannya dan Eren benar-benar sedang di dalam zona bahaya… belum lagi bocah Kirshctein bodoh yang tidak tahu diri itu. apa dia tidak tahu kalau Rivaille adalah pemilik sah Eren?! Ck, kalau saja dia bukan seorang guru… dia pasti akan berteriak kolosal dan mengamuk karena miliknya kini sedang terancam. Tapi itu benar-benar mustahil… dia tidak ingin hubungan lebih dari 'guru-murid' mereka diketahui dan akan membuat pekerjaan serta status Eren sebagai siswa baik-baik terancam.

"Baiklah… yang mana yang kau tidak mengerti?" akhirnya dengan berat hati namun wajah datar, Rivaille menerima permintaan Petra. Ya, dia tak ingin Petra menaruh curiga kenapa ia mau mengajari Eren sampai mencarinya namun mengabaikan Petra, kan?

.

"Ereeen! Oper ke sini! Cepat!" Jean berkoar-koar menyuruh Eren sigap karena saat ini tim mereka benar-benar memiliki peluang untuk menambah angka.

'_Priiit'_ namun sayang… tepat saat Jean menerima bola dari Eren peluit tanda babak pertama berakhir.

"Bagus, Eren… jika tim kita begini terus, kemungkinan kita masuk babak final di pertandingan provinsi besok sangat besar!" Jean merangkul Eren yang kini duduk di bangku istirahat. Sedangkan Eren yang semula sedang meneguk air minumnya dengan khidmat sedikit tersedak.

"Ya, tapi ini benar-benar melelahkan, Jean! Aku lelah… kenapa kita harus berlatih setiap hari?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku lelah… kau tidak tahu kalau tadi aku sudah membayangkan betapa nikmatnya tidur siang dan merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia di kamarku?" Oh Eren… bahasamu yang terakhir sungguh sangat ambigu, kawan.

"Oh… begitu? Jadi kau lebih suka bermalas-malasan? Ya sudah… kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari klub kita? Dengan begitu kau bisa bergabung di klub matematika dan bermesraan setiap hari dengan _Si_r Rivaille?" Jean menjawab sarkastik. Dia kesal. Hey, dia sudah sangat senang karena di ekskul ini bisa menikmati kebersamaan dengan Eren, tapi Eren sendiri… ck benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Apa sih? Sedikit-sedikit kau menyuruhku keluar… sedikit-sedikit _Sir_ Rivaille… kau benar-benar sarkas, Jean! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku masih nyesek melihat nilai kuisku yang mendapat 4 kemarin? Padahal aku sudah belajar ekstra dengan _Sir_ Rivaille."

"Tuh, kan! kalau kau senang belajar ekstra dengannya ya sana! Bermesraan saja dengannya…!"

Eren terdiam… tunggu… tadi apa saja kata kuncinya? _Sir_ Rivaille, belajar ekstra, dan kuis matematika? Sepertinya Eren familiar dan tak asing dengan kata-kata tadi… oh ayolah, ia pasti melupakan sesuatu.

"Jean… sudah berapa menit sejak kita pulang sekolah sampai sekarang…" jdeer… tampaknya Eren sduah mulai menyusun puing-puing _puzzles_ yang ia lupakan kemarin… _puzzles_ janjinya dengan Rivaille yang tak sengaja terlupakan.

"50 menit, memangnya kena –eh… Eren, tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?!" Teriakan Jean hanya bagai angin lalu di pendengaran Eren, Eren tak peduli. Yang jelas, ia harus ke ruangan tempat Rivaille menunggu sekarang.

Ck! _Kuso_! Dia benar-benar sadar sekarang. apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?! Dia benar-benar lupa kalau ia memiliki janji 'kencan' dengan Rivaille. 50 menit itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Kenapa sih pelajaran di kelas sangat merepotkan sampai membuatnya terkena amnesia di beberapa bagian memorinya?!

Aduh, bagaimana kalau Rivaille marah? Bagaimana kalau dia dianggap tukang ingkar janji? Bagaimana kalau Rivaille kelelahan karena menunggunya bagaimana kalau Ri –err… atau yang tepat adalah… kenapa Rivaille sekarang ada bersama Petra?

Eren mengerem tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia fokuskan pandangannya pada kedua orang yang berada tak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Oh… pantas aja. Hm, ngomong-ngomong _Sir_ bisa membantu saya mengerjakan soal latihan persiapan olimpiade matematika yang _Sir_ berikan kemarin? Kebetulan saya membawa soalnya."

"Baiklah, yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Oh, jadi Rivaille baik-baik saja tanpanya? Ya, semuanya sudah sangat jelas bagi Eren… Rivaille sendiri bahkan tidak peduli dengan janji mereka berdua. Padahal ia sudah susah payah berlari meninggalkan semua barangnya yang ada di ruangan klub demi Rivaille. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang… Rivaille menerima permintaan Petra untuk mengajarinya. Rivaille lupa kalau mereka ada janji?

Atau… Rivaille sengaja melupakannya dan lebih memilih bersama Petra?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** HAPSHAPSHAPS ini bisa jadi begini ceritanya kenapa sih… aduh imajinasi saya -…- terus-terus… kalian ngerti gak sih scene terakhir itu? maksudnya si Rivaille tuh cemburu karena ngira si Eren asik berduaan sama Jean, sedangkan Eren malah cemburu karena ngira Rivaille sendiri selingkuh. Jadi intinya mereka ngira pacar mereka itu saling nikung gitu. Wkswks. Udah ah ga tau mau jelasin apa lagi.

_**Mind to review?**_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


	3. Cukup

**Macchatorte:** wkswks. Nanti ada saatnya kok Levi ngebelai*?* jiwa rapuh#wut si Eren(ya kalo kamu milih endingnya LeviEren)

**Azure'czar:** haha, maaf ya ga bisa update cepet…

**Ayuni Yukinojo**: iya ini udah apdet. Kalo masalah Eren direbut, tergantung vote… kamu sendiri lebih milih JeanEren atau RivaEren? Soalnya aku udah kepikiran 2 ending ini, bingung mau yang mana.

**Mieru Chise:** wkswks,gapapalah ga ada cupid. Biar greget*?* #maksud

**Fvvn:** wah, chap ini mau manas-manasin readers dulu hahahak! Jadi maaf Poln, no fllufy, chap 4 nanti mau buat yang 801*?* tingkat atasan wkswks jadi mungkin ada fluffy dikit. Gara-gara RL dpt inspirasi dari pasangan 801 yg mesranya ngalah-ngalahin straight ini.

**Lockalocka:** wkswks… ntar chap 3 ini Rivaille mau dibuat manas dulu sama perselingkuhan JeanEren biar emosinya sampe ke ending*?*

**Sessho ryu:** gapapalah Petra mendahului, tapi kan Rivaille tetep sama Eren #door

**autumn . aoki**: sukanya lebih lama si Jean. Kan Jean temen sejak kecil Eren. Tapi ya… emang kamu sendiri dukung siapa? JeanEren atau RivaEren?

**Guest:** CEKACEKACEKA… ini guestnya jadi gilak karena makan virus campur bahan makanan atau makan antibiotik kebanyakan? Hahahak… wah bagus sekali kamu mengkodekan 'hitam' :)))))) langsung sadar siapa yang review… chap ini jangan review yang aneh aneh oy-"

Terus pemirsah, sebelum mulai, saya mau nanya… berhubung chap depan udah ending… kalian dukung siapa? **RivaEren** atau **JeanEren**? Soalnya saya udah nyusun plot buat kedua pairing ini di ending. Bingung mau nentuin yang mana. Terus enakan **diubah rate**-nya atau **di-skip** scene ukhuk*?*nya #jdeeer soalnya rencana saya buat ending agak(baca: sangat) menyerempet ke yang yawowi begitu. Tapi yang jelas **ga ada** adegan yang dimasuk dan memasukinya*WTH* soalnya masih belum sanggup. Sekedar **clue**… kalo RivaEren, kalian bakal liat gimana ganasnya Levi yang sebenernya*kamsud* sedangkan JeanEren, kalian bakal liat gimana Eren nikung dengan mantep*?*nya. Votenya di review, ya?

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Keep Holding On © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Sho-ai or BL, alur monoton**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

Sudah lima hari sejak kejadian yang membuat kedua belah pihak salah paham itu berlalu. Dan sudah lima hari pula Eren menghindari Rivaille. Bukannya apa, Eren hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa juga marah pada senseinya itu. Walaupun cara yang digunakannya agak kekanakan. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi… segencar apapun Eren menghindari Rivaille, yang namanya pelajaran matematika tidak mungkin Eren hindari, kan? dan yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah… Rivaille mengajar matematika di kelas Eren.

Dan itulah sebabnya mengapa Eren terus memasang wajah bosan di kelas sekarang. Sudah pelajarannya _absurd_ dan membuat otaknya semakin menyusut karena banyak simbol dan angka yang bertebaran di papan tulis, sekarang ditambah guru yang mengajarnya ini adalah Rivaille.

Aduh, Eren sedikit menyesal kenapa kemarin-kemarin ia melupakan janjinya dengan Rivaille. Gara-gara fisika dan kimia sialan itu! tapi… kenapa Rivaille malah asyik bersama Petra saat ia baru saja ingat dan berniat meminta maaf pada senseinya itu? cih, benar-benar membuat rasa bersalah Eren sendiri jadi bingung sebaiknya ia menyesal atau tidak gara-gara mengingat Petra yang tersenyum girang kemarin. Eren sedikit gengsi mengakui bahwa ia… err –cemburu.

Seharusnya sabtu kemarin ia sudah bisa bermesraan dengan Rivaille sambil belajar matematika. Tapi… sekarang. sumpah demi kepala botaknya Pixie! Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti semua soal yang ditulis senseinya ini. Padahal sebelumnya, ia masih bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap wajah Rivaille walaupun ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang _Sir_-nya itu terangkan. Tapi sekarang? menatap Rivaille adalah hal yang haram untuk dilakukan seorang Eren yang ngambek. Jadi bagaimana ia mau mencintai matematika?

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjawab soal nomor 4? Yang sudah mendapatkan langkah beserta jawabannya bisa maju ke depan sekarang. Saya beri kalian +7 di ulangan nanti karena ini adalah soal tersulit," cih… entah kenapa Rivaille yang sedang menutup spidol sambil bertanya pada anak-anak kelas sangat menyebalkan di mata Eren sekarang. Padahal Rivaille hanya melakukan hal yang wajar, kan?

"…"

Krik krik… oh ayolah, seharusnya Rivaille tahu sejak awal. Anak-anak di kelas ini bukanlah anak-anak Wammy House seperti di anime Death Note. Mana mungkin kan mereka bisa mendapatkan jawabannya secepat itu? apalagi kau belum menjelaskan petunjuknya, Rivaille.

"Baiklah… jika kalian kurang paham, saya akan memberikan contoh untuk soal nomor 1," Rivaille kembali membuka tutup spidolnya dan berbalik berniat menjelaskan.

Tepat saat Rivaille berbalik, Jean yang berada di sebelah Eren menyikut tubuh Eren. Membuat Eren yang sedang menyumpah-nyumpahi Rivaille di dalam hati teralihkan. Kepala Eren dengan sigap menoleh ke Jean dan menatap jean dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'.

Jean menyeringai, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan mantap. Eren mangap di tempat. Ini anak kenapa, sih? Ah! Masak iya dia bisa menjawab soal sir Rivaille?! Sejak kapan Jean jadi master matematika? Mikasa yang salah satu tim Olimpiade saja masih sibuk menghitung untuk mencari jawabannya…

"Ya, baiklah, jadi… untuk awalnya kita misalkan ini x… jadi, kalau ini x, yang ini x kuadrat," setelah menuliskan apa yang ia maksud, Rivaille membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sekilas murid-murid yang tadi ia belakangi.

Jean dengan sigap menyembunyikan tangannya kembali saat mata Rivaille menatapnya. Eren makin cengok. Ini anak sakit? Atau dia cuma mau pamer ketiak pada Eren?

Jean kembali menoleh ke arah Eren dengan seringaiannya. Sementara Rivaille menatap Jean agak lama. Barusan ia salah lihat? Tapi… ah, Rivaille kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jean yang sedang menyeringai ke arah Eren dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

Sesaat setelah Rivaille kembali menuliskan langkah-langkah soal nomor satu, lagi-lagi Jean dengan gagah beraninya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ah –Eren mengerti sekarang! Jean berniat melakukan hal konyol dengan cara mengganggu Rivaille dari belakang? Dan tatapan Jean yang barusan… oh, jadi Jean mengundang Eren untuk ikut berpatisipasi dan bergabung dengannya? Baiklah jika itu maunya.

Entah mengapa Eren ikut-ikut mengangkat tangannya dengan santai. Baiklah, mungkin mengganggu Rivaille bukanlah hal yang buruk, lagipula Eren juga ingin balas dendam karena Rivaille seenaknya bermesraan dengan Petra kemarin-kemarin. Mungin ini akan jadi hal yang mengasyikkan bagi seorang Eren yang sedang err –cemburu?

Sasha, Connie, Armin dan lainnya mulai terkikik mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Jean dan Eren. Bahkan, Connie juga ikut-ikutan mengangkat tangannya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Di sisi lain, tampak Sasha mulai melemparkan gumpalan kertas ke arah Marco, memulai perang kertas rupanya. Armin sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keyanderean teman sekelasnya.

Eren mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tangan yang tetap terangkat sambil menyeringai puas. Bagus, rasakan kau Rivaille! biar saja ia memanfaatkan kebrutalan dan ke_absurd_-an teman sekelasnya untuk membuat Rivaille merasa direndahkan oleh murid-murid di belakangnya. Biarpun Armin, Mikasa, dan Annie tak ikut berpatisiasi, namun Eren tau kalau mereka juga menyukai suasana kacau yang semula diprovokatori Jean dan Eren itu.

Well, kertas beterbangan ke mana-mana, namun suasana tetap hening dan itu membuatnya menjadi lucu dan sedikit menantang. Bagus dengan begini…

Err –tunggu… kenapa mereka semua berhenti mendadak dengan serempak? Seperti yang sebelumnya Eren lihat itu seakan-akan hanya fatamorgana. Dan Eren kini benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Ke mana hujan kertas yang semula diketuai oleh Sasha dan Marco? Ke mana tawa kikikan dari Connie? Dan kenapa semuanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah serius kembali?

Eren pun mengembalikan kepalanya dengan gerakkan patah-patah karena merasakan aura berubah drastic, mencoba kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Oh, _God_… kenapa rambut belah tengah Rivaille kini terpampang dengan jelas?! Bukannya tadi Rivaille sedang mempertontonkan punggungnya?

Dan yang menjadi masalah besar bagi Eren sekarang adalah….

Tangan Eren masih terangkat ke atas, dan Rivaille tengah menatapnya dengan tampang datar seperti biasanya.

"Ah, baiklah… saya kira ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal nomor 4 ini. Mungkin Eren Jeager bisa menuliskan jawabannya di depan dan membantu saya untuk menerangkan bagaimana langkah-langkahnya?"

Bagus… sejak kapan seorang Eren menjadi master matematika?

.

Mungkin Eren benar-benar perlu mengoperasi-plastikkan wajah kecenya sekarang. Oh ayolah, hari ini benar-benar hari yang sial bagi seorang Eren, kalian tahu? Dan semua kejadian itu sangat berefek bagi mood serta ketampanan wajahnya yang kini menjadi pecah seribu. Untung saja setelah pulang sekolah ini dia tak perlu berpeluh-peluh dengan kaki yang menendang bola di lapangan. Dan untung saja Jean adalah ketua klub sepakbola mereka, sehingga dengan sedikit rayuan mautnya Jean mau menghapuskan kegiatan hari ini.

"Eren, wah… hebat ya tadi? Jawaban i_nvisible-_mu benar-benar keren sampai _Sir_ Rivaille menorehkan +7 di lembar penilaianmu!" Marco merangkul tubuh Eren sejenak, lalu mengucapkan 'aku duluan, ya' kepada Eren dan mulai meninggalkan kelas.

"Pft… tampaknya keberanianmu benar-benar menggetarkan hati beku sensei, Eren… +7 dalam ulangan… benar-benar mengagumkan," sial, kali ini Mikasa juga ikut-ikutan mengejeknya. Bahkan dengan wajah _flat-_nya.

Eren benar-benar kesal dengan Rivaille. tapi… salah dia juga sih. Kenapa dia tadi lengah sampai tertangkap basah oleh Rivaille dan akhirnya disuruh mengerjakan soal yang benar-benar mengerikan itu? terus… kenapa Jean kamvret itu tidak memberitahunya kalau Rivaille sudah menampakkan belahan rambut kecenya? Gah! Eren benar-benar kesal. Usahanya untuk menge-_troll_ si Rivaille gagal dan akhirnya malah membawa petaka bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Ah kau curang, Eren! Kalau tahu _sir _Rivaille sialan itu menilai kita berdasarkan keberanian saja, aku pasti tadi jadi orang pertama yang mencoba ke depan untuk mengerjakan! Heran, kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan nilai plus begitu dengan mudahnya sih?" Connie berteriak frustasi.

Yang Connie barusan katakan itu tidak benar. Tidak… Eren benar-benar yakin kalau Rivaille bukan menilainya hanya karena ia berani mencoba ke depan. Eren sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Rivaille. Dan… kenapa Rivaille seolah-olah sedang mengejeknya? Mengejeknya dengan caranya sendiri.

Eren kembali mengingat bagaimana dengan kebodohan supernya ia berdiri di depan kelas tadi. Ia benar-benar terdiam dengan spidol yang terus terbuka di tangan kanannya tanpa menggoreskan suatu jawaban apapun. Mana kelas tadi sungguh mencengkam karena didominasi keheningan. Tampaknya teman-teman Eren sedikit tegang karena Eren tertangkap basah oleh Rivaille.

"Baiklah, mungkin Jaeger melupakan jawabannya? Tapi karena ia telah berani menunjukkan keberaniannya dengan maju ke depan, saya berikan poin +7 kepadanya. Apa ada yang bisa membantunya? Tenang saja… saya juga akan memberikan poin yang sama kepada kalian."

Cih! Kenapa Eren kembali mengingat kalimat super alay dan menyebalkan yang dilontarkan Rivaille tadi sih?! Hah… apa-apaan kalimat Rivaille tadi? Jadi… Rivaille sudah merasa hebat karena memberinya keringanan seperti itu? huh, jangan harap hanya karena secuil kebaikan Rivaille akan membuat Eren luluh. Eren bukannya merasa berterima kasih, tapi sangat kesal karena merasa diejek sekarang.

"ren, oy Eren!" kali ini Jean? Apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh pacar gelap*?*nya kali ini sih?

"Diamlah baka! kau tak usah ikut-ikutan menyindirku! Lagipula semua salahmu! Kenapa kau tadi tidak memberitahuku kalau si sensei menyebalkan itu berbalik, hah?!" oh bagus… Eren menyembur Jean dengan teriakan kolosalnya. Sepertinya Eren ingin menyalahkan siapapun sekarang karena tak terima dengan kegagalannya mempermainkan Rivaille. Bahkan kepada seorang Jean.

"Hey… hey! Aku sudah memberi kode kepadamu tadi, tapi kau malah asyik menoleh sana-sini! Aku juga tak berniat menyindirmu! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk belajar bersama… kau tak ingat si Rivaille itu mengatakan bahwa besok ulangan?" hah ulangan? Ulangan apa? Oh ya, Eren ingat sekarang. G_ood_… berita yang baru saja dibawakan Jean kini menambah buruk moodnya.

"Tunggu… kau serius? Kau demam ya tiba-tiba mengajakku melakukan hal yang tak biasanya seorang Jean lakukan?"

"Baka! aku tidak seurakan itu, tahu! Kau pikir aku bangga dengan nilai 3 saat kuis seminggu yang lalu? Aku bukannya sepertimu yang senang mendapatkan angka do re mi fa sol, ya!" Eren sedikit mengepalkan tangannya mendengar jawaban Jean. Ini anak mau mengajak belajar atau mau mengajak ribut, sih?

"Oh, begitu? Jadi kau pikir aku bangga? Coba sekarang aku tanya kepadamu dulu ,Tuan sok pintar! Siapa yang akan mengajari kita kalau kita berdua sama-sama tidak bisa matematika, hah? Kau? Kau akan mengajariku? Cuih! Nilaimu saja lebih rendah satu point dariku!"

Bagus… jawaban Eren membuat Jean terdiam. Bukannya apa… jujur Jean juga masih bingung siapa yang akan menjadi guru dadakan mereka sekarang… tidak mungkin kan mereka akan sukses dalam ulangan harian besok jika mereka hanya mengandalkan buku cetak yang ada di tangan mereka sekarang saja? Oh ayolah… mereka bahkan sakit kepala duluan melihat taburan angka-angka bagaikan meses di buku itu.

"Teman-teman… bagaimana kalau kalian keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang? aku jadi tidak bisa mengunci pintu dan mengembalikannya ke ruang kunci kalau kalian terus di sini…" Ah! Entah kenapa di mata seorang Eren dan Jean Mikasa adalah malaikat penolong sekarang. Untung saja Mikasa menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dan masih berada di sini sekarang. Dan untung saja Mikasa mengeluarkan suara merdunya untuk menyadarkan kepada Jean dan Eren bahwa mereka memiliki teman yang bergelar master matematika kelas.

"Mikasa! Ajari kami matematika untuk ulangan besok, ya?!"

.

Kini terlihat Eren, Jean dan Mikasa serta beberapa buku di atas meja makan kantin. Ya, mereka akan les private di kantin rupanya.

"Ck… kalian ke sini mau makan atau belajar sih sebenarnya?" Mikasa menatap kesal ke arah jus jeruk dan es teh yang dipesan Eren dan Jean.

"Hahaha… maaf, tapi jajanan-jajananan di sini terlihat sangat menggoda iman kami," Eren menjawab asal.

"Bukan itu, maksudku… kenapa kalian tidak membelikanku juga sih? Yah.. hitung-hitung sebagai bayaran atas usahaku mencerdaskan kalian berdua."

Oh, jadi Mikasa ada maunya? Eren menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jean dengan tatapan penuh arti. Jean mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggeleng kecil. Dan balasan Eren? Ia semakin gencar memancarkan aura memohonnya. Oh baiklah… Jean menyerah, tak apalah uang sebesar dua puluh ribu kabur dari dompetnya sekarang.

Dan setelah mengeluarkan aset Jean, mereka pun memulai pelajarannya.

Mikasa pikir, Jean dan Eren tidaklah sebodoh yang ada di kenyataannya. Mikasa pikir, mereka mengerti bagaimana memfaktorkan aljabar, mereka mengerti apa itu bilangan riil, dan bagaimana mencari akar dari suatu bilangan. Namun… semuanya salah. Ah, Mikasa sedikit mengerti mengapa mereka memperoleh nilai yang agak-agak saat kuis kemarin. Dan tampaknya Mikasa harus mempunyai kesabaran berlebih untuk menangani hal ini.

Tapi, mengajari mereka juga bukanlah hal yang terlalu sulit. Mereka bisa mengerti dengan cepat apa yang Mikasa ajarkan. Dan Mikasa mengerti sekarang mengapa banyak orang-orang yang peringkatnya jauh di bawahnya. Sebenarnya bukan karena apa. Masalahnya hanya satu… mereka malas untuk mengerti. Padahal kalau dicermati, sebenarnya mereka bisa mengerti hal tersebut. Dan bahkan mendapatkan nilai yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Jean! Jangan meminum es teh punyaku, baka!" Eren berteriak sedikit keras sambil meninju bahu Jean yang ada di sebelahnya. Jean? Dia hanya cuek saja sambil terus menikmati minuman Eren.

"Kau curang! Cih! Sini, biar kubalas kau!" Eren dengan seenak jidatnya kini merebut minuman yang ada di sisi Jean. Dan menyeruputnya hingga tinggal gelas kosong dengan beberapa kotak es di dalamnya.

Mikasa yang melihat hanya menatap aneh.

"Err… teman-teman… apa kalian tidak jijik meminum minuman itu? Eren, sedotan yang kau pakai itu kan bekas diminum Jean, dan kau jean… apa tidak aneh minum dengan sedotan bekas Eren pakai tadi?"

Eren hanya menjawab ringan, "Ah tak apa Mikasa! Biar si buncit rakus yang satu ini merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicurangi seperti yang aku rasakan!"

"Buncit rakus apa?! Bukannya kau yang meminum minumanku sampai habis begitu?! Lihat! Aku bahkan hanya meminum seperempatnya!" Jean menunjukkan minuman Eren yang ada di tangannya yang masih berisi lumayan penuh.

"Biar saja! Biar kau tahu bagaimana jahatnya seorang Eren!" Eren menjawab asal. Jean tak , kalau Eren jahat, Jean bisa lebih dari Eren.. Jean yang kesal kini langsung meneguk habis minuman Eren.

"Baka! kenapa kau habiskan punyaku juga?!"

"Kalau aku bilang 'biar saja, biar kau merasakan kejahatan seorang, Jean'?"

"jangan ikuti gaya bicaraku, Tuan sok pintar!"

"Teman-teman! Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar dan kita lanjutkan?!" teriakan kolosal Mikasa kini membuat seluruh kantin berdenging. Bgaus… salahkan Eren dan Jean yang membuat Mikasa harus ssedikit berbuas-buas diri.

Di lain sisi mereka tak menyadari bahwa seorang Rivaille melihat dan mendengar semuanya.

Rivaille meremas berkas-berkas di tangannya dengan helaan napas. Cih, kenapa dia harus memfotokopi kertas-kertas ini di koperasi kantin dan melihat semuanya, sih? Melihat kemesraan seorang Eren dan Jean yang sangat mengesalkan di matanya.

Apa-apaan tadi? Jadi… Eren meminum minuman bekas Jean? Mereka telah saling beciuman secara tak langsung, begitu? Dan Eren tampak sangat menikmatinya dengan menjawab ringan pertanyaan Mikasa. Yah, biarpun Rivaille dan Eren sudah melakukan hal yang sedikit di atas tingkatannya dari 'berciuman secara tak langsung', tapi tetap saja yang ada di hadapannya ini menjengkelkan, kan?

Bagus… kenapa Rivaille merasa sangat kesal sekarang?

Mungkin Rivaille tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ke depan. Ya, Eren memang harus dihukum. Dihukum oleh seorang setan Rivaille yang sedang menahan amarahnya. Bisa kita lihat di chapter depan mungkin apa yang akan terjadi kepada Eren? Dan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya?

Satu saja yang author pesan… jangan terlalu galak kepada ukemu, Rivaille.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Mind to review**_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
